


Фисташковое мороженое для Золушки

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cinderella Elements, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Мэтт хочет его пристыдить, только вот Широ не стыдно. Вообще нисколько, и он готов что угодно делать, если это поможет ему снова увидеться с тем парнем.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	1. Принц

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7556288)

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь.

Широ вскидывает бровь, всем своим видом показывая Мэтту, что нисколько не, и тормозит очередного парня подходящей комплекции.

— Простите, не могли бы вы приложить ладонь к этим джинсам?

Парень вытаскивает из уха наушник и смотрит на Широ так, будто тот попросил его сунуть руку в пасть хищному зверю. Это ничего: Широ терпеливый, и на зверя тоже не похож, поэтому повторяет снова, протягивая ставшие бесценными джинсы.  
Мэтт слишком драматично прикрывает лицо рукой, а парень, пожав плечами, прикладывает ладонь к ярко-сиреневому отпечатку поверх заднего кармана.  
Слишком большая.

Извинившись, Широ идёт по коридору дальше в обнимку с джинсами.

— Ты не будешь и правда искать его… _так_ , — догоняет Мэтт.

Широ цепляет ещё одного парня с просьбой приложить ладонь.  
Тоже не подходит.

— Нет, стой, стой-стой-стой. — Мэтт почти виснет на нём, и Широ приходится остановиться. — Так ты… _серьёзно_?

Испепелить его взглядом не получается. От ответного укоризненного прищура Широ вздрагивает и только. Мэтт хочет его пристыдить, только вот Широ не стыдно. Вообще нисколько, и он готов что угодно делать, если это поможет ему снова увидеться с тем парнем.

Он не может оставить это просто так. Не может отпустить наваждение, забыть те самые глаза: насыщенного тёмно-синего цвета, сияющие, как звёзды в ясной летней ночи.  
Не может забыть, как рука того парня лежала на его заднице.

— Итак, ещё раз, просто чтобы убедиться, что я не сошёл с ума и правильно всё понимаю: ты хочешь найти чувака, который тебя вчера облапал?

— Именно.

— Ты даже не знаешь, как его зовут!

— У меня есть _это_ , — Широ демонстрирует джинсы с отпечатком ладони, и Мэтт снова прикрывает глаза рукой, — а значит я его найду.

— Прошу не говори мне, что снова влюбился?

— Не «снова», а «по-настоящему», и ты ничего не понимаешь. Он такой… красивый, — обречённо выдыхает Широ, понимая, что не подберёт слово лучше.

— А ты неразборчивый. Которая уже это «любовь с первого взгляда»?

— Мэтт, не начинай.

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь тебя вразумить. Ты про Стива то же самое говорил.

— Я был глупым первокурсником.

— С Адамом ты был «умным третьекурсником», но это тебе не помогло, и ты даже замуж его звал.

— Слушай, я тогда напился, и вообще это было давно.

— Ты _буквально_ женился на каком-то официанте в Вегасе. Как его звали? Кермит?

— Кёртис. Во-первых, свадьба всё равно была ненастоящей, а во-вторых, ты прекрасно знаешь, что тогда я тоже был в хлам.

— Знаю, поэтому и спрашиваю: сколько ты выпил вчера?

— Я даже до пунша дойти не успел. Мэтт, говорю же тебе: _это любовь_.

Мэтт закатывает глаза, а Широ, воспользовавшись моментом, выхватывает из толпы ещё одного парня.  
Тоже мимо, но это ничего.  
Широ обязательно его найдёт.

***

Тот вечер не выходит из головы, и Широ помнит всё в мельчайших подробностях.  
Как заходил в домик Братства. Как было неловко вытирать кроссовки о светлый коврик возле двери. Как на него почти набросились с ватманом и банками краски: Ромелль сказала, что все гости вечеринки должны оставить отпечаток на память. Как из всех Широ почему-то выбрал чёрную и приложил ладонь к белой бумаге. Как после к нему подошёл Мэтт и дал упаковку влажных салфеток — ярко-оранжевую, с пугающего вида солнцем в качестве логотипа. Как Мэтт затерялся среди гостей, а сам Широ продолжил здороваться со знакомыми, постепенно продвигаясь к кухне. Как пытался найти что-то съестное, но попадалось исключительно алкогольное.  
А потом на его задницу со шлепком опустилась чужая ладонь.

Он обернулся, чтобы послать мудака нахрен, но вместо этого утонул в глазах напротив.

С этого момента память Широ даёт сбой. Он не помнит ничего, кроме искр на радужке и жáра, поднимающегося от ног к лицу.  
Жáра ладони, которая так идеально лежала на его заднице.

Нужно было спросить имя. Выдать что-то вразумительнее, чем «привет, у тебя клёвые руки». Задержать его — как угодно задержать — и, возможно, не отпускать никогда больше.  
Но тот сбежал.  
Как и всегда, Широ всё испортил.

Он возвращается к тому вечеру снова и снова. Предлагает джинсы всем подряд из отчаяния, уже заранее зная, что никто из согласившихся не тот.  
 _Те самые_ глаза он узнал бы сразу же.

Никто из них не тот самый.  
Только Широ ещё не сдался.

***

Третий день близится к концу. Все вокруг над ним смеются, джинсы по-прежнему в рюкзаке, личность того парня всё ещё остаётся загадкой.  
За эти дни Мэтт закатил глаза столько раз, что наверняка поставил мировой рекорд. Широ успел услышать о себе всякое, и ничего из этого его не волнует.

Наверное, ему стоит сдаться. Забыть и продолжить жить, как жил раньше. Не в силах решиться на это, Широ пытается занять себя чем-то кроме.  
Воздух жжёт лёгкие пылью и зноем. Спасительный киоск с мороженым сияет голубой вывеской, кажется миражом в высушенном жаркой весной кампусе.  
Широ трогает за плечо стоящего перед ним парня в кепке, собираясь спросить, кто последний в очереди. Тот оборачивается и поднимает голову.  
В тени козырька мерцают знакомые звёзды.

Разумеется, он узнал — сразу же узнал — но ему потребовались долгие секунды, чтобы осмыслить.

— Это ведь ты, — хрипло выдыхает Широ, хватая его за руку. — Точно ты.

Ему снился этот момент. Вчера он даже репетировал перед зеркалом признание, которое именно сейчас решило вылететь из головы.  
Всё должно было стать волшебным, как в сказке.  
Должно было.  
Вместо того, чтобы согласиться стать мужем Широ, этот парень бьёт его в челюсть.  
Широ отключается, влюбляясь ещё сильнее.

***

— Он тебя облапал, потом избил, и ты хочешь найти его не для того, чтобы сдать в полицию, а для того, чтобы… позвать на свидание? Я ничего не упустил?

— Всё так, — отвечает Широ Мэтту, продолжая держать лёд у щеки. Улыбаться больно, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. — Представь, сколько в этих руках силы, если он смог меня вырубить.

— Прошу, избавь меня от подробностей. Ты его имя хоть узнал?

— Не успел. Он такой… _быстрый_ …

— Господи, ты отвратительный. — Мэтт корчит гримасу, но всё же садится рядом. — Ну, теперь мы по крайней мере знаем, что он из местных. Что дальше? Будешь кататься по кампусу на чёрном коне и стучаться в домики братств? Широ? _Широ, я же пошутил_.

— Прости, задумался.

Челюсть саднит, но это приятная боль.  
Широ пытается не представлять, что ещё с ним могли бы сделать эти восхитительные руки. Получается плохо.  
А вот у парня в его воображении получается _очень хорошо_.

— Так что? — обозначает своё присутствие Мэтт, и Широ приходится спуститься с небес на землю. — Какие теперь планы на поимку твоей Золушки?

— Никаких.

— Что?

— Ты ещё не понял? Это судьба, Мэтт. А значит, мы встретимся ещё раз.

***

Над Широ больше не смеются. На него смотрят с жалостью, и, если честно, лучше бы смеялись.

Он продолжает ходить по университету с джинсами в рюкзаке.

***

Мэтт был прав. Такое знакомство просто не могло закончиться чем-то хорошим, и стоило прислушаться раньше.

Ему нужно было сдаться — с самого начала нужно было. Он говорит себе, что эта история для него уже завершилась. Что нужно просто отпустить, оставить этого парня загадкой, приятным воспоминанием, возможно, разыгравшейся фантазией.  
Только Широ всё ещё не сдал джинсы в химчистку.

В столовой тесно и шумно, подготовка к выпускным в самом разгаре. Отлынивающие от учёбы студенты уже украшают зал: натягивают поздравительные баннеры, повязывают шары к стойкам и таскают аппаратуру. Меню сегодня тоже скудное — видимо, всё ушло на вечерний банкет.  
Широ с грустью смотрит на серую овсянку. Кажется, даже она его осуждает. Они оба выглядят ужасно, и аппетит отбивает окончательно.

— Давай придумаем что-нибудь ещё.

Иронично, что теперь именно Мэтт отказывается сдаваться.

— Нечего тут придумывать, — выдыхает Широ, стараясь не отставать от Мэтта, и демонстрирует ему ладони. — Разве что этот парень волшебным образом не упадёт мне прямо в руки.

Едва Широ говорит это, как в его руки взаправду падает парень. Тот хлопает длинными ресницами — то же делает и Широ.  
Как и в прошлый раз, он узнаёт по глазам, в которых расплескалась летняя ночь.

— Прости, — говорит Широ, прочистив горло. — В этот раз я не дам тебе убежать.

Своё слово он сдерживает: закидывает парня на плечо, и немного успокаивается, не встретив сопротивления.  
 _Господь, какие у него крепкие бёдра_.

— Пойдём куда-нибудь, где потише, ты не против? — спрашивает он у парня. Ответом служит мычание, которое Широ принимает за согласие.

Объясняться с Мэттом нет времени: наверняка он поймёт. Когда подберёт с пола челюсть.  
Широ оставляет его с этим, а парня забирает с собой.

***

Нужно было найти место поромантичнее. Хотя бы взять свечи, прикрыть колонны с потёртой краской атласной тканью, рассыпать под ногами лепестки роз. Арендовать чёрного коня — эта идея Широ действительно понравилась — но у него нет времени. Найденная Золушка может в любой момент снова отправить его в нокаут и сбежать, и этот факт заставляет действовать быстро, не тратя время на приготовления.

Широ опускает парня на плиточный пол крохотного дворика между домиками братств. Крепко держит руки, заглядывает в глаза, восторгаясь.

— Прости, — начинает парень первым, — я-я должен…

До этого момента Широ был уверен, что влюблён по самые уши. Но лёгкая хрипотца ломает в нём что-то, и он не против быть сломленным _вот так_.  
Широ готов сделать для него что угодно. Отдать на отсечение правую руку, если тот попросит. Пролететь сквозь Вселенную и обратно. Умереть и воскреснуть. Дважды.

Тело действует само по себе. Может, всё слишком быстро, только Широ не переживёт, если потеряет его снова.  
Он прижимает парня к себе, боясь разжать руки. Испуганный в прямом смысле свалившимся на него счастьем.

— Прошу, выслушай меня, ладно?

Напряжение в мышцах нельзя не почувствовать. Широ уверен, что его в любой момент могут бросить через бедро, и эта мысль действует на тело неправильно.  
Приходится заставить себя собраться и вынуть из рюкзака единственную находящуюся в нём вещь.

Широ прочищает горло, заставляет голос не дрожать, когда опускается перед парнем на одно колено и протягивает ему джинсы:

— Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты?..

У него красные скулы и смущённый вид. Сердце пропускает удар, когда парень наклоняется и прикладывает руку к отпечатку.  
Подходит.  
Идеально.

— Это я тогда был, — говорит парень, будто извиняясь, — на вечеринке. И в очереди за мороженым тоже. Мне очень жаль, что всё так…

— Я рад, что всё… _так_ , — перебивает Широ, поддевая чужую ладонь кончиками пальцев.

— Рад?

— Очень.

Напряжение исчезает. Плечи парня опадают, и он утыкается лбом в мягкое место над ключицей Широ. Можно ощутить его дыхание — такое горячее.

— Кит.

— М?

— Моё имя. Кит. — Он поднимает голову, и его улыбка — самое светлое, что Широ когда-либо видел. — Я с факультета астрофизики.

Кит, значит. Звучит как музыка.

— Я…

— Широ, знаю. — Кит сдвигает пальцами белую чёлку, набирает в грудь воздух: — Я могу пригласить тебя на свидание?

Подумать только.  
Самый горячий парень университета приглашает его на свидание.

— Э-это я хотел тебя пригласить, — только и может ответить Широ, растерянный.

— Это «да»?

— Да. Да. Тысячу раз да.

— Ух ты. Эм, круто. Тогда… сегодня?

— Сегодня. Предлагаю встретиться у столовой.

— Столовая. Украшения… — Кит разочарованно стонет. — Мне нужно закончить отработку за прогулы.

— Я могу отнести тебя обратно.

— Спасибо, я сам, — от его смеха всё вокруг становится ярче. — До вечера, Широ.

— До вечера, Кит с астрофизики.

Прежде, чем уйти, Кит шлёпает его по заднице.  
Широ охает и прижимает джинсы к груди, смотря ему вслед.


	2. Золушка

Кит сглатывает, понимая, что влип в самом прямом смысле. Это всего лишь случайность, и во всём виноват тот, кто неосторожно толкнул Кита плечом, только парень, за чью задницу он ухватился, падая, вряд ли станет слушать.

Хуже стать не могло. Хуже становится, когда Кит понимает, _чья именно_ задница в его ладони.  
 _Широ_.  
Того самого Широ, фото которого висит на доске почёта в холле университета. Того самого, по которому вздыхает каждый второй житель студенческого городка. Того самого, по которому сам Кит сохнет уже семестр.  
Это катастрофа.

Даже если до этого у него были какие-то призрачные шансы привлечь внимание Широ, то после такого знакомства он обречён.  
Страх сковывает. Он давно должен был бы убрать руку, но не убирает. Не убирает и тогда, когда Широ оборачивается к нему; теперь они стоят почти вплотную — Кит может коснуться губами гладкого подбородка.  
У Широ красивые глаза. Тот щурится, всматриваясь — видимо, решает, куда бить в первую очередь.  
Наверное, Киту уже нечего терять. Поэтому он действует на опережение, сжимая пальцы чуть сильнее.

Широ говорит ему что-то — Кит не слышит из-за громкой музыки. В ответ он улыбается, как самый настоящий придурок, а после сбегает, как самый настоящий трус.

Когда он закрывает за собой дверь в комнату, то надеется, что всё это всего лишь дурной сон.

***

Это не сон, осознаёт Кит, замирая в холле университета. Он видит, как Широ останавливает какого-то парня и протягивает тому джинсы с ярким лиловым отпечатком на заднице.

 _Его отпечатком_.  
 _О боже_. Он не только облапал самого популярного парня, но ещё и испачкал его джинсы.

Занятия на сегодня отменяются. Кит почти бежит обратно в комнату, и только там даёт себе волю — падает на кровать лицом вниз и скулит в подушку.

***

— От стыда ещё никто не умирал, — говорит ему Ханк, обводя взглядом пустые ведёрки из-под фисташкового мороженого. — У тебя непереносимость лактозы ведь?

— От стыда — нет, может, зато от вот этого, надеюсь, умру, — мрачно отзывается Кит и отправляет в рот ещё ложку.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что он хочет тебя избить?

Удивительно, что Ханк не понимает. Кит отодвигает ведёрко и плотнее заматывается в простынь.

— Тебе ещё раз рассказать _что именно_ произошло? Любой бы на его месте меня избил.

— А вдруг он, не знаю, хочет позвать тебя на свидание?

Кит смотрит на него так, будто это Ханк, страдая непереносимостью лактозы, съел тут пару килограмм мороженого.  
Смех даже ему самому кажется истерическим.

— На свидание? Меня? После _этого_?

— По-твоему, почему он весь день позорится с этими джинсами?

— Господи, я его ещё и опозорил…

— Так, всё, не-а, хватит, — Ханк трёт виски указательными пальцами, — оставляю тебя и дальше страдать. Подумай над тем, что я сказал. Ты не сможешь прикидываться больным до самого выпуска Широ.

Кит принимает это как вызов, и, глядя Ханку в глаза, зачерпывает ещё ложку личной отравы. Живот угрожающе урчит.

Ханк качает головой и выходит за дверь, оставляя его одного.

***

Всё не так должно было пойти. От него требовалось только представиться — сказать что-то вроде: «Привет, я Кит с факультета астрофизики, ты свободен в субботу вечером?». Ладно, приглашение на свидание тоже планировалось, только теперь всё это не имеет смысла.

 _Он его облапал_. Нагло и бессовестно, а после такого ни о каких свиданиях не может идти и речи.

Кит отсиживается в ожидании полицейских, которые арестуют его за домогательство. Представляет, как ему заламывают руки и надавливают на затылок, представляет, как всё же поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Широ в последний раз, представляет, что ловит его взгляд, полный презрения.

Иногда его воображение сбоит. Полицейским оказывается сам Широ, и форма для него слишком тесная. Холод металла наручников разогревает кровь, от прикосновения широкой ладони к плечу становится жарче.  
Кит задерживает дыхание, когда Широ приподнимает его подбородок дубинкой.

— Ты — очень плохой мальчик, знаешь? — От его голоса по спине пробегают мурашки.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Вот как. — Губы, которые находятся так близко, трогает улыбка. — Тебя всё равно придётся наказать.

Кит согласен с этим. Согласен, и сделал бы ради Широ что угодно. Но даже в фантазиях он не позволяет себе зайти дальше. Трясёт головой, чтобы избавиться от образа.  
Не получается.  
Он кажется себе отвратительным.  
И он обречён.

***

Ханк был прав, и у него не выйдет прятаться вечно. Кит устал валяться в кровати, устал от своих мыслей, успел устать даже от сериалов на Нетфликсе.

Сейчас он мог бы пересекать границу по поддельным документам в надежде больше никогда не попасться Широ на глаза. Сейчас он мог бы говорить со своим адвокатом, который, узнай, что Кит натворил, отказался бы его защищать. Сейчас он мог бы стоять перед Широ на коленях, вымаливая прощение. Разыгравшееся воображение Кит усмиряет ложкой мороженого, последней.

Рано или поздно придётся сознаться.  
Ему не страшно получить от Широ по лицу, даже если после этого останется уродливый шрам. Не это страшно. Страшно увидеть в его взгляде _разочарование_. Страшно поставить в их несостоявшихся отношениях точку, поэтому Кит предпочитает подвешенное многоточие.  
Оно же его и убивает.  
Мороженое справляется с этим хуже.

— Ещё одно — и точно всё, — обещает себе Кит, натягивая пониже кепку.

***

Если жизнь Кита решила сыграть с ним шутку, то эта шутка очень хреновая.

— Это ведь ты.

Его хватают за руку. Он узнаёт голос, но рефлексы выше разума.  
Конец. Это конец, провал, фиаско — услужливо подсказывает сознание, когда кулак Кита встречается с чужой челюстью.  
Не так.  
С челюстью _Широ_.

Кажется, потерял сознание. Широ потерял — Кит считает, что и он сам тоже. Нужно остаться, извиниться столько раз, сколько потребуется, но очередь ахает, студенты начинают доставать телефоны.  
Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

Кит в очередной раз сбегает, не намеренный больше вообще когда-либо выходить из комнаты.

***

— Ты сделал _что_?

— Я-я не специально. Как бы ты поступил на моём месте?!

— Ну, я в любом случае никого не стал бы бить по лицу, — парирует Ханк, и у Кита больше нет для себя оправданий.

Этим он подписал приговор сам себе. После такого получить прощение будет в сотни раз сложнее — будто такое вообще можно простить.  
Кит надеялся выбить себе ещё пару дней жизни, которая закончится, как только Широ назовёт его извращенцем.  
Надеялся.  
Надежда испарилась с тем самым ударом.

— Ещё мороженого? — язвительно предлагает Ханк.

Кит бросает в него подушкой.

— Не поздно сознаться, знаешь.

Знает. И это не помогает нисколько.

— Кит, — тяжёлый выдох Ханка только усугубляет чувство вины, — я не могу больше прикрывать тебя перед профессором. Он сказал, что прогульщики должны будут отработать пропуски. Даже те, кто пропустил по _уважительной причине_.

Вообще-то угроза смерти от рук оскорблённого красавца-качка— вполне себе уважительная причина.

— В общем, я тебя предупредил. Дальше давай сам.

— Ханк?

— М?

— Спасибо. Ты настоящий друг.

— А ты — настоящий идиот. Поговори с ним уже. Вдруг всё не так страшно.

Кит с шумом выдыхает через нос и отворачивается к стенке.  
Он не сможет посмотреть Широ в глаза после _такого_.  
А значит, никакого разговора не выйдет.

***

Оправдания профессора не устраивают. Как-никак, Кит пропустил почти две недели занятий, и, если честно, украшение зала — не самое страшное, что могло с ним случиться.  
Если подумать, то самое страшное уже с ним случилось. Поэтому Кит берёт старую стремянку в инвентарной и плетётся в столовую.

— Может, другую поискать? — какой-то парень недоверчиво смотрит на Кита. — Эта штука выглядит старше меня.

— А, — машет тот рукой, — хрен с ней.

На самом деле Кит попросту не хочет заниматься поисками стремянки понадёжнее. Чем дольше он будет шататься по университету, тем выше шанс снова встретиться с Широ. И, есть вероятность, что кто-то из них эту встречу не переживёт. Кит — потому, что у него остановится сердце от ужаса, а Широ — потому, что в панике Кит может ударить сильнее.

Вдвоём с тем парнем они натягивают баннер у стены. Стремянка опасно кренится, ступени меняют наклон вместе с поворотом стопы. Любой другой на месте Кита позаботился бы о собственной безопасности, но это Кит. Он игнорирует угрозу из принципа, и даже забирается выше, чтобы затянуть узел.  
Именно в этот момент ступенька под пяткой соскальзывает с шаткого крепления.

Кричать нет смысла. Сам виноват — во всём виноват — да и к тому же, если он сломает ногу, то у него будет более уважительная причина для пряток в комнате.  
Там Широ его не найдёт.

К сожалению, его _уже_ находят.  
Под Китом не пол. Его держат крепкие руки.  
Когда он поднимает голову, сердце и правда останавливается.

Нельзя даже дёрнуться — так крепко прижимает его к себе Широ. Будь ситуация иной, Кит был бы в восторге, правда, но сейчас это может означать только одно.  
Ему пи…

— Прости, — говорит Широ, и его голос как раскат грома. — В этот раз я не дам тебе убежать.

Не дав ему даже пискнуть, Широ забрасывает Кита на плечо как тюк с сеном.  
Что ж. Может, он прожил не такую долгую жизнь, но она была неплохой, всё же. Даже не смотря на всё то, что привело к её окончанию.  
Он даже не сопротивляется — нет смысла. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, так что Кит принимает свою судьбу как данность, смиряясь.

— Пойдём куда-нибудь, где потише, ты не против?

У Широ странное чувство юмора, но даже от него Кит в восторге.  
Какой же он безнадёжный.

***

Кит не видит, куда его тащат, но точно не на кладбище. Он не уверен, хорошо это или плохо.  
Спустя несколько минут его всё же ставят на пол — прикосновения Широ бережные, что не очень-то вяжется с общей картиной.  
Не должен он так нежничать с Китом.  
Не после всего, что…

Больше бегать нельзя. Бесполезно, в общем-то, и лучшего момента для извинений найти вряд ли выйдет.

— Прости, — тараторит Кит, немного напуганный тем, как крепко Широ держит его запястья, — я-я должен…

Ему даже не дают договорить. Широ прижимает его к себе — заключает в крепкие объятья, и Кит не против быть под таким арестом.

Это странно, окей? Вряд ли правильно с учётом того, что он натворил, и Кит не может позволить себе пошевелиться.  
Отстранившись, Широ не выпускает его из кольца рук.

— Прошу, выслушай меня, ладно? — просит тот, взволнованный. Надо же. Он отвечает кивком и готовится принять всё, что Широ ему даст.

Сердце замирает, когда Широ вынимает из рюкзака те самые джинсы и опускается на одно колено.

— Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты?..

Солнце переливается серебром на белых волосах. Он похож на принца из сказки — нестареющей классики, той самой, о которой многие мечтают. Сказка Кита, пожалуй, одна из самых странных.  
Но это не значит, что она не имеет право на существование.

Кит прикладывает руку к отпечатку, освежая в памяти тот вечер.

— Это я тогда был, — уже очевидно, только Киту всё равно хочется извиниться, — на вечеринке. И в очереди за мороженым тоже. Мне очень жаль, что всё так…

— Я рад, что всё… _так_ , — Широ касается его ладони кончиками пальцев, и мир Кита переворачивается.

— Рад?

— Очень.

Рад.  
 _Он рад_.

Выдохнув, Кит утыкается лбом в мягкое место над ключицей Широ. Сердце бьётся быстро-быстро, и кажется, что он сейчас мог бы взлететь до небес.  
Возможно, ещё не поздно сказать ему всё, что Кит собирался тогда, на вечеринке.

— Кит.

— М?

— Моё имя. Кит. Я с факультета астрофизики.

— Я…

— Широ, знаю, — перебивает Кит, боясь передумать, и сдвигает пальцами белую чёлку: — Я могу пригласить тебя на свидание?

Теперь, когда всё вроде бы утряслось, больше всего Кит боится услышать «нет».

— Э-это я хотел тебя пригласить, — отвечает ему Широ. Эмоций столько, что голова кружится.

Подумать только.  
Самый горячий парень университета хотел пригласить его на свидание.

— Это «да»?

— Да. Да. Тысячу раз да.

— Ух ты. — Кит даже начинает думать, что спит. Или уже умер, и так выглядит Рай. — Эм, круто. Тогда… сегодня?

— Сегодня. Предлагаю встретиться у столовой.

— Столовая. Украшения… — Сказка сказкой, а обязанности с него никто не снимал. — Мне нужно закончить отработку за прогулы.

— Я могу отнести тебя обратно, — предлагает Широ. Заманчиво, но они и так произвели фурор в столовой.

— Спасибо, я сам.

Кит не хочет уходить. Не хочет расставаться и на минуту, но у них будет время. После — будет.  
Он постарается устроить Широ самое лучшее свидание.

— До вечера, Широ.

— До вечера, Кит с астрофизики.

Широ не злится. Более того, он не прочь быть с Китом, и, зная это, контролировать себя всё сложнее. Не сдержавшись, Кит шлёпает Широ по заднице.

Пожалуй, ему всё же нравится эта сказка.


End file.
